DolphinDoom
DolphinDoom is a skilled assassin who is a master of chemicals and a member of the SR&D Department. He was part of the same den as Pboy, and even helped make a few of his weapons. Early Day's DolphinDoom was born in Scicilly on September 4th. He was given up at birth, and placed into the care of foster parent's that had some sort of connection to his birth parents. One day when Dolphin was 6, a man who the family owed money too appeared, and he said that if the money did not arrive within a week, they would be killed. 2 day's later another man arrived but this man gave them money and said,"I see that you are having trouble with money, so just take this, and there is no need to pay me back.", He then just walked away, and ever since that day Dolphin wanted to be just like him. After 4 years of following the man and occasionally saying hi, Dolphin could not take it anymore, he went up to the man and asked, "How did you get to be the way you are today?", The man smiled and replied, "I got this way thanks to a group of people that I am happy to call my family, if you want to be like me I can help you!", The man then finally revealed his name to Dolphin and his training began. Marcus Di Rosa The man revealed his name to DolphinDoom and it was Marcus Di Rosa. Since Dolphin was young and didn't have a very good education, Marcus told Dolphin that he would be teaching him about math,science,and reading/writing, he would also teach Dolphin about the Assassin Order and what they fight for. After 4 years of homeschooling, Dolphin was smarter then most students at an actual school. Now that Dolphin was 14 Marcus said he could finally begin combat training, Dolphin was good at hand to hand combat, but not so much, he enjoyed using weird forms of martial arts that he learned from various people all over Italy, but he was never able to take down his master. What he did do very good in was up close weapons, Dolphin was amazing with a knife and could throw one, and get a bullseye from 30 feet away. He could use the Bow staff and oddly enough he liked to use a mini scythe that he excelled in using. After 2 years he moved to New York and joined Pboy's den, he remained there in secret for 3 years. Marcus stayed in Italy and is still alive to this day. Personality and Appearence (Pre Ares Training) DolphinDoom is a very kind assassin with a bit of a joking side to him. He will do anything for his brothers and sisters, and beileves that as long as people can fight along side each other they will remain freinds.When ever he is trained by someone, to Dolphin that person becomes one of his closest freinds, even for someone who only spent a day teaching how how to fight Dolphin will look up to this person forever. Although he likes to joke around sometimes he can get very serious when something is happening to a freind. When Nero(Vindicated Jokers,Leader) was persecuting Joker, Dolphin got very defensive and told Nero that his beilefs are false and that there is good in anyone, no matter what they did in the past. Theses beilefs were drilled into his head because that is what his master alway's told him. DolphinDoom has a average looking appearence with not so many scars or wounds, just one large scar on his forehead that is usually covered up by his hair. He has Blue eyes and thick brown hair, although it is thick it is actually long usually, and can end up covering his ears if he does not get a haircut within a month. He is not extremely muscular, but he does have a good enough amount of muscle for an assassin. Accomplishments (Pre Ares Training) Dolphin excelled in science and is very skilled with working with chemicals,which is also why he joined the SR&D Department. He created a new chemical which he calls, "Sole Regia" and it is too be used on weapons to give an opponent either a burning sensation, or if alot is used, can dry the enemy from the inside, thus simulating freezing. Sole Regia can also be used to preserve artifacts, and other things that are not alive. Dolphin aided Joker in his mission to save his partener. Dolphin and a fellow brother Beck went to China to learn from his new master "Rain". Dolphin broke into Abstergo Towers and stole a chemical, although he was not able to complete his true objective. They became masters at the technique Bangakurain. Dolphin spoke and Jokers funeral and revealed his name to be Fillipo. Dolphin along with other members took out a dangerous group called the "New Worlders" Ares' Training Dolphin was chosen by a man who calls himself Ares to go through a series of tests and intense training. It is not revealed what exactly happaned, but the training seemed to have changed Dolphins personality and gave him more destructive skills. 0Hunters (More to come) Category:Assassin Members Category:Assassins